


Good Morning Handsome

by Fayth_Delarosa



Series: Reylo Love [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's a daddy!, Breakfast, Cute Ending, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Part of the one percent of writings I have that don't end up with smut, Pregnancy, Reylo Prompt, Surprise! - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter Prompt, Twitter made me do it, pregnancy announcement, this will give you some diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: The sudden intake of breath followed by the coughing episode was equal parts amusing and concerning to Rey, her body immediately leaning over so she could pat his back several times. The coughs quickly abated and he remained frozen, and Rey worried briefly that she might have actually broken him. His eyes were wide, staring at the bottom of the mug where she could barely make out the words that were etched at the bottom of it in navy blue.“You’re lying,” she heard his whisper before turning his gaze to her.Rey bit her lower lip, unsure about his reaction and shook her head.“You’re lying,” he repeated numbly.“I’m not,” she said.“You’re not lying,” he echoed back, his eyes still wide and mouth parted in surprise.Or: Rey decides to make a very special breakfast surprise for Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576996
Comments: 50
Kudos: 364
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Good Morning Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. But really, what else is new? XD
> 
> And another prompt done! I should really stop.....
> 
> Nah. 
> 
> It'll be fine.
> 
> I think...
> 
> Based on the following prompt https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1241892430904844288
> 
> **Or: Rey decides to make a very special breakfast surprise for Ben.**  
> 
> 
> * * *

Rey was absolutely giddy with emotion as she finished plating the rest of his breakfast into a neat formation on the plate, making sure to add a pad of butter right at the top of his stack of pancakes. The smell of food permeated the whole living space, and her mouth watered at the prospect of eating food but she also felt a bit of nausea that she could only surmise was due to the surprise that she prepared for him.

Steeling her nerves, she took the plate piled high with six pancakes, eight strips of bacon and two sunny side up eggs and moved it over to the small dining table; setting it on top of his usual spot on the table right beside her spot that was already setup. Rey then turned back towards the kitchen to her newest purchase that remained on top of the counter.

She went over to pick up the item, cradling it against her chest and smiling. It was a navy blue coffee mug with the words ‘Good Morning Handsome’ that she found a few days ago while she was scavenging the home goods store. At first, she picked it up as a way to surprise Ben and give him some praise because, lord knew, he needed it every once in a while. It wasn’t until after she was on the line to check out her items that she noticed the _other_ detail in the mug that basically cemented her belief in fate and things that happen are for a reason.

A pair of arms encircled her waist, bringing her body flushed against the owner of said arms and Rey instantly relaxed against it. His lips found a spot on her neck to kiss, causing her to giggle at the sensation. “What’s got you distracted?” Ben murmured against her skin.

Rey turned around to face him, his arms still around her. She took note of his sleep rumpled hair before moving her gaze to meet his chocolate brown eyes, “Nothing,” she replied innocently, yelping when he leaned down to nip at her bottom lip in response. “Liar.”

She pouted, making sure to stick her lip out just right to portray the perfect puppy look, the one that always seems to get him to melt, “I wasn’t lying. I was just thinking.”

He arched a brow, clearly not believing her, “About?”

“Nothing!” she smiled.

He smiled back replying, “Brat,” before looking to the side, towards the table and eyeing the spread on in, “You cooked?”

“Was that a tone of disbelief or did I imagine it?”

“If I say imagine, would you still kill me?”

Now it was Rey’s turn to arch a brow in disbelief, “My cooking isn’t that terrible,” she replied petulantly.

“Well, you’re right. It hasn’t killed anyone yet,” he teased back.

“Hey!”

He threw his hands up in mock surrender, quickly leaning forward to press his lips against hers. Rey melted against him, his lips coaxing hers to open while his hands came down to lay on her shoulders. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring her mouth in a delicious way. It wasn’t until she felt the press of the item still somehow clutched between her hands that she remembered, “mhmm, Ben, the coffee cup,” she said against his lips, earning a groan from him in response.

Ben pulled away, his face slightly flushed, “Fine,” he complained, though Rey could tell there was no real feeling behind it. He turned to walk to his usual seat on the table, while she followed behind him, setting the cup down where he could reach with the words facing away from him.

She looked down at the food she prepared, smiling happily. The pancakes were only slightly burnt, the bacon wasn’t as crispy as Ben would have probably liked and the eggs might be _just_ slightly overdone but she knew that Ben would still indulge her and clean the entire plate regardless.

Which in turn made her even giddier about him discovering her surprise.

The giggle that she tried her best to muffle still managed to slip by her lips, earning a questioning glance from him in return. She waved him off, gesturing to the food in front of them, “Eat,” she encouraged, picking up her fork and knife to cut a section of pancake.

Ben still eyed her skeptically but followed suit, cutting a wedge from his stack and bringing the forkful towards his mouth, eyeing it thoughtfully before finally bringing it to his mouth. He chewed at the food slowly for several seconds, a look of concentration as he did so, before swallowing and commenting, “Not bad.”

“Really?” she beamed, bringing her own forkful of fluffy pancakes to her mouth and chewing enthusiastically before swallowing.

“Yeah, you didn’t mix up the sugar and salt this time around.”

“Ben!” she exclaimed, shoving at him playfully, “it was one time!”

“Tell that to my taste buds. They’re still recovering.”

She pouted, “One. Time.”

“Once was enough,” he replied back easily, stuffing another wedge of pancakes into his mouth.

Rey simply rolled her eyes in response, her lips twitching up to a smile despite herself.

They ate silently for several minutes, the only sounds the clinking of silverware against the plates. Rey basked in this moment, taking and memorizing the sight of him eating the food she made, the bit of pancake that clung to the edge of his mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to that spot, taking the small bit of pancake into her mouth. Rey was about to pull away but Ben had different plans, chasing after her lips to capture them again in a deep kiss. He slanted his lips against hers and she couldn’t help but sigh, feeling the surge of butterflies in her stomach and a lightness in her chest every time they kissed.

When Rey finally did pull away, she saw his lips quirked into a smirk. She couldn’t help herself and pressed her lips against his once more, “Cheater,” she mumbled when she finally pulled away and sat back down against her chair.

He just smiled, and her heart skipped a beat by the look of it. Ben Solo smiles were rare outside of their apartment where it was just the two of them, and she greedily relished every moment of it.

He was halfway through his food when he finally reached for the mug, turning it so he could grasp the handle in his right hand. He paused to read the words on the mug before glancing back over to Rey, “What’s this?”

Rey shrugged, putting on the perfect air of nonchalance, “I found it in the store the other day.”

He rolled his eyes, though she saw the slight twitch of his lips, “Whatever, as long as it can hold coffee,” he replied, swirling the contents of the mug, “only half full?”

“I have another pot going.”

Ben hummed, “Good, I have that presentation later today with Poe so I’ll need all the caffeine in the world to keep me sane,” bringing the mug to his lips.

Rey bit her lip watching his Adams apple bob a few times as he swallowed the dark liquid. She was alert, mentally counting the seconds that passed until he finally finished the cup…

The sudden intake of breath followed by the coughing episode was equal parts amusing and concerning to Rey, her body immediately leaning over so she could pat his back several times. The coughs quickly abated and he remained frozen, and Rey worried briefly that she might have actually broken him. His eyes were wide, staring at the bottom of the mug where she could barely make out the words that were etched at the bottom of it in navy blue.

“You’re lying,” she heard his whisper before turning his gaze to her.

Rey bit her lower lip, unsure about his reaction and shook her head.

“You’re lying,” he repeated numbly.

“I’m not,” she said.

“You’re not lying,” he echoed back, his eyes still wide and mouth parted in surprise.

Rey shook her head again, “I faked my period,” she admitted quietly.

“You faked your period.”

This time Rey nodded, worrying her lip more now as she continued, “I took two tests.”

“So you’re….”

Rey nodded again.

Seconds ticked by as they both stayed there, frozen in their seats. Rey could see Ben processing the revelation, his surprise slowly morphing into a different emotion. She saw the briefest flicker in his eyes coincide with the turn of his lips. A hopeful smile bloomed across his face at the same time that the first droplets of tears ran down his cheeks, “Rey.”

“Are you…happy?” Rey asked hesitantly, knowing in her mind that the question was ridiculous. She’s known Ben her whole life, growing up together as children. She remembers all the times she would escape from the foster home of Unkar Plutt to hideaway at his home with his parents. She remembers the memories together as the transitioned from rambunctious children to stereotypical teenagers to adults. Rey knows him better than anyone, just like he knows her and she knows, _she knows_ , his feelings about it but despite that she had to hear it…

She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly surged forward and pulled her up, grabbing her at the waist to hoist her up and spin her around once, being mindful of the table, “Ben!” she yelled, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

He laughed then, his eyes crinkled as more tears escaped them, “Sweetheart, yes of _course_ I’m happy!”

Her answering smile matched his; her own eyes watering and her excitement rolling off of her in waves. Rey pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow freely, “I know how much you’ve been wanting. I waited until I was sure…”

Before she could finish, his lips pressed against hers for the third time today, not that she was complaining. It was sweet and chaste at first but quickly descended into heated, his hands at her waist sliding down to her thighs before tightening their hold and lifting her up. Rey immediately wrapped her legs around his waist while he pressed her closer to him.

“I think we should celebrate,” he whispered against her lips.

“Ben,” she whined half-heartedly, opening her eyes to meet his heated gaze, “we have to leave in twenty minutes.” 

“I can work with twenty minutes,” he replied confidently, already turning around walk them back towards her bedroom. Rey couldn’t find it in herself to deny him, mostly because she wanted to too. She peppered kisses on the various beauty marks that were scattered across his face and he groaned, his hold on her thighs tighter to the point that she knew it would bruise.

Not that she minded.

Not. At. All.

“I want to hear you say it, Rey,” he rasped and she knew exactly what he meant with that request.

Rey raked her hands this his hair, delighting in his answering groan. She spared a glance back at the now abandoned breakfast at the table, smiling when she caught the sight of the now empty coffee mug. Her hold on his hair tightened, signaling for him to stop. Rey tilted her head so that her hazel eyes could stare straight into Ben’s coffee ones and wasn’t _that a convenient color comparison_ she briefly thought, as she happily repeated the same words inscribed on and _in_ the mug.

“Good morning handsome. You are going to be a daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt done! I think my muse is finally cooperating :D
> 
> By the way, the thing about the salt and sugar mixup? Legit happened to me when I was a teen, my family **still** won't let me forget to this day. D:
> 
> Please continue to feed it with comments, they are always very much appreciated <3


End file.
